User talk:Pharuan Undearth
You have . |}} yeah... I was pretty sure he was gonna do that after all of his edits i revised for vandalism. I would gotten it later but i saw a lot of edits to my page so i wanted to see what happened lol. Thanls again. Pharuan Undearth 21:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're quite welcome. Zeraktalk 21:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) As before... someone told me to use preview button before i publish im going to give you the same advice if you check your original post the notoc was visible i don't know why. i was, now don't flip out, i guess me and you were editing at the same time and you and i did a double edit of the same thing. check it out if you don't believe me, but your notoc was visible. Pharuan Undearth 06:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Elite edits... Hey Pharuan, Can I delete the citation and clean-up notes on the Settlestone article? I don't want to delete something until the elite advisors, such as yourself, have given me the go :) DARKWYNTERS : Darkwynters i see no reason why you cannot there are enough references for such a small article. And if the page looks gramatically correct take away the clean-up. Thank you for the compliment btw \('o')/ ~yay. oh to sign your name type the ~ tilda 4 times. Pharuan Undearth 02:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Pharuan, Thanks... this wiki rules :) Darkwynters 03:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Deszeldaryndun Silverwing... Hey man. On the page I created, Deszeldaryndun Silverwing, you took out two paragraphs, unlinked everything, took off the source, and marked it as unreferenced. What's up with that? --Drow2626 00:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Actually i was asleep at the time one of my friends must've done that believe me i wouldn't unlink half your stuff and delete paragraphs. If i was awake which i doubt cause i passed out at 5 am from sleep depervation, is a double edit, that has happened to me 5 times already if i edit something at the same time as someone else and i hit publish after them it basically undoes what they did. Only explanations i have sorry for that im going to change my password and try to get more sleep. Pharuan Undearth 05:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. I was just wondering because that seemed llike a really random thing to do. No worries then. --Drow2626 05:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Post Spellplague Timeline... I've noticed you've added several events from here, which is great, and at least in one case (1409 DR) removed the reference to Dragon magazine rather than adding the one from the timeline, which is not great. Why removing an existing, correct, and definitive reference for a web page that only references the same resource? I mean, the timeline web page is just a collection of events from several sources, including the one you removed. I think it's best to cite the ultimate source (instead just the timeline) when such source exists. And cite the timeline web only for events marked BRJ (from Brian James twitter account). If you want to add the reference to the timeline for every event so it's easier to check the web than the magazine, great, but don't remove the other reference, leave both, please! In case you're wondering, it was me who readded the reference in that article, I forgot to log in. Mpj 04:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again I have no problem with people addding or taking away material as long as it is valid or can be referenced. If you check out the "previous" edits you'll see that the original reference was non-existant, it was red and had no link point. So that was the only reason i removed it. Pharuan Undearth 04:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I see what you mean in the history. Earlier I saw several changes all at once. But it's weird, because I just copied the text that was before, readded it and now it has a valid citation. Check it out. By the way, I just did this as a token of peace, so you don't have to copy & paste the template every time :P Mpj 05:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks big dude took me a second to figure it out was testing it with something else but whatever anyway dude no problem like i said it was a non-link as you can see anything i don't do properly i take fully responsibility and apologise, but if i have some proff i try to get you to see my view thanks again and it should make the pages not so long anymore. Again, thanks. Pharuan Undearth 05:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Red Tigers / Thradulf's Camp... Pharuan, I noticed Thradulf's Camp needed more info, so I decided to find data... which lead to editing the Red Tigers... which actually turned out more fun than the boring Camp... could not find a lot of info on that place... anyway... I messed up the "Organizations in Thradulf's Camp"... can you fix my blunder... it would be great :) Darkwynters 02:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i'll take a look if it hasn't already been fixed. Pharuan Undearth 00:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. not sure if you want the name changed from "Organizations of Thradulf's Camp" to "Organizations in Thradulf's Camp" or not, but i did make the make the main article of it Thradulf's Camp. Pharuan, Thanks for fixing the problem :) Just a funny note... other than this wiki rules!!! My wife is very proud of my posts, she feels I am actually "working" instead of gaming every night! Second, I see no character stats... so we DO NOT post stats, right... and what else are we not to post. Thanks for your help and any "Wiki" words of wisdom would be most appreciated :) Darkwynters 03:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC} :Well one thing try not to make those huge spaces and only one set of tildas is needed. Other than that your doing great. Glad to here someones other half thinks of this as "work", lol. Anyway the question isn't what we don't post but what we do is FR based cannon. D&D cannon is allowed but is trumped by FR information. You can add classes, class lvls those stats are totally cool. Um, anything that isn't FR/DD, which is allowed, is say spelljammer, Greyhawk, ect. are not allowed, unless it somehow crosses over(i.e. - Tears of Selûne). You can add what someone wears and it's stats but you must have it in a seperate section with appropriate tags. Use the preview button to preview your work. That's all i can think of with out a specific item you want to know about. Pharuan Undearth 08:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Realms Fanon... Hey, is there a Forgotten Realms Fanon wiki I could visit? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 04:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the only one I found has a single pagehttp://forgottenrealmsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Fanon_Wiki. So not really, you can add things to them to get it started but I recommend you stay here at least for some info. Pharuan Undearth 04:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Moonsea... Pharuan, Is there a way to make the "Locations in Moonsea" at the bottom of the stat sheet link to "Location on the Moonsea" or to just change the actual category name. I have noticed "category" pages cannot be name changed. Also, on the Moonsea page I found the religions in the 3.0 FR Campaign book differ from the "Mysteries of the Moonsea"... is there a way to put both and cite them? Take a look at the Moonsea page for me :)Darkwynters 04:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters P.S. Glad you fixed the "mooshy" novel today >:) : Yeah I know that guy is pissing me off with the single space being an entire edit, and he does it like 3 times. Yeah make a redirect page. I'll do it in a bit. Well put down both sets, from each book, of religions and cite them from thier respective source. Unfortunately as i found out during my dragon stint you can't change the name but it can be deleted if you want it to be. You getting better with the sig but still try not to have huge amounts of space else it leaves that werid bar. ;-) Pharuan Undearth 07:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. um what do you mean "Locations in Moonsea" there is nothing like that i don't see it and if you refind it like i said make it redirect Plaguebringer's Blight open my edit switch the words on your page and walaa you have just made a redirect. Pharuan, Massive Critical Failure :( Sorry I created another dumb... useless page... you will just have to look at recent work to see my utter ruin of a catagory page! Darkwynters 16:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters P.S. I am making my responses smaller :) :That sig is perfect btw.Don't fret i've made a ton of mistakes everything i've learned by seeing what others have done and mimicing them that's part becoming better. If you don't like it like i said delete it but dont make a ton of random things that need to be delted. That's it your doing great. Pharuan Undearth 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) E-book Locs... Do you think there's any way someone could modify the standard reference template to allow the use of e-book Locs? I read all the novels on my iPhone using Kindle and WoTC doesn't imbed the actual page numbers in the text of the books. I'd try myself but my knowledge of HTML coding is limited. The loc could be made into an optional parameter in the template. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 21:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well like you said the kindle and other e-book/e-readers use a location which isn't very helpful when trying to cite a source and leads to general(generic) references like only the book name. I'm sure someone on here is a genius and can figure it out, but the only suggestion i have is if you can download a pdf version which, if you look at my source books, all the pdfs i got were free. Not stolen or hacked but it partly freinds/family and e-friends sending links or 4shared which is file sharing. Thanks for asking but you'd have to modify the reference source to have an extra "area" specifically for e-book Like:name,page number/and/or/loc,publisher,isbn. If its already sourced, it can be re-affermed and applied to the existing cite but that could take ages, but the new cite could just be loc and later the page number can be added. Pharuan Undearth 00:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I guess I'll stick to book references without page numbers Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 00:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : I think that for certain books, like Shadowbane, which is currently only in e-book format, we should add some sort of secondary parameter. It would be fairly simple to do, but the problem is the citation template would have to be something like Template:Cite book/Shadowbane/'device', where device is the format used. I don't imagine the Kindle and Nook (not to mention other e-book readers) use the same location system. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sarifal... I was mulling it over if you want to change back Gwynneth, it's fine as most of my maps name it as such and you can add the Sarifal's map to Gwyn. Pharuan Undearth 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you know... Next time you want to edit a page fine but watch what the hell your editing and use the damn preview button before you publish and yes the revsions i did were spiteful, but reasonbly so. Please you not to new to this so use the preview button you can always change things later. But there is no need to do an exceedingly large amount of info put back in, undo your edit , just undo the previous edit you did and then redo the 'fix'. Be more careful my friend. Pharuan Undearth 23:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Referneces